


What He Doesn't know

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows almost everything about how but how to love her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Doesn't know

He knew her body.  He knew she liked to ride him when they had sex.  He knew how she liked to be taken from behind so he could reach around and play with her breasts or finger her when they had sex in the shower. He knew how hard to bite her nipples when she climaxed.  He knew everything he needed to know to have sex with her but he didn't know how to make love to her because it was all about the sex with them.

He and Calleigh came together when neither of them were dating anyone else.  When they needed a release from the stress they were under.  He wanted more now and he didn't know he'd felt that way.  It just kind of snuck up on him when he wasn't looking. He knew she wasn't doing anything special for Christmas so he decided to make plans for them. It was time for him to learn about her and learn how to love her


End file.
